


Send me an Angel

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Puppy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Tim had spent a good part of OIF surreptitiously watching Walt, first, it was an in a purely professional sense, seeing the small almost imperceptible signs of emotional wear on the young man, then the roadblock happened and Walt's abject misery had self-loathing had torn at Tim’s heart.





	Send me an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is for aces_low for encouraging my Walt / Doc madness 
> 
> The name came from a song that came out in 1983 by the Band Real Life and it stuck in my head for these two.
> 
> This can be seen as a bit of backstory for these two to go alongside man alone my Brad / Mike fic

The flight got in late, but they were there like always the families with their tears and flags Tim sighed shouldering his knapsack at least his parents knew better and would give him the space he needed for a few days.

Tim stood back watching as the guys ran up to meet family or some Like Wynn and Colbert wandering off together no family waiting. His eyes landed on Hasser, the young corporal looked lost in the see of people, his sunny smile dropping when he thought no one was looking.

Tim had spent a good part of OIF surreptitiously watching Walt, first, it was an in a purely professional sense, seeing the small almost imperceptible signs of emotional wear on the young man, then the roadblock happened and Walt's abject misery had self-loathing had torn at Tim’s heart.

Tim had wanted to offer comfort then but left it too Brad and Ray, Tim had been only able to offer Walt a few quick words and a shoulder squeeze letting him know he was not alone.

  
Walt looked over and beamed when he saw Tim approaching, smiling to himself Tim realised just how accurate the nickname puppy was for Walt

“Hey Walt, what no family waiting, thought you would at least have that fabled girlfriend of yours waiting”

Walts smile faltered for minute eyes shutting then his smile was back “Ah no family all stayed back in Virginia, Mom could not get away from work and my Grandad is too frail to make the flight” Walt gave a shrug “S’alright just gonna go back to barracks and sack out for a while”

Tim gave an inward shudder the barrack were not the most comfortable place to spend your first night home and by the looks, Walt could do with some company.

Tim was a private man and he liked to keep his personal and military life nicely separated but something about the younger man made him want to break his self-imposed rules.

“Barracks bed after deployment sounds like hell Hasser, why don’t you come back to mine, I have a spare bed and we can grab some beer and take out” Tim suggested trying to sound nonchalant

Walt looked surprised for a minute a frown creasing his forehead “ That would be great, but are you sure, I mean um”

Tim smiled at Walts hesitance “ Look I would not have offered if I did not want you to come stay, if I have to spend my first day back with a devil dog then I am glad it's you Hasser”

Walt ducked his head down a small smile curving his mouth “ Thanks, Doc, umm you mind if we stop by the barracks, just want to grab some clean clothes”

Tim found himself looking forward to spending time with Walt and spoke without really thinking how it may sound to the younger man “ Sure, why not grab a couple of days worth, the first few days back always are the hardest why not keep the post-deployment funk away with company”

Tim stopped suddenly wondering if maybe he was asking too much, he always seemed to lose his filter when speaking to Walt, this could get him into trouble if he did not school himself.

Walt smiled a big sunny smile, his blue eyes crinkling “That sounds good, you're right spending time with someone who gets what you have been through is good”

They walked to where Tim’s jeep was parked Walt looked hesitant for a moment “ it ok if I grab a lift with you, I left my bike in the storage lock up”

Tim grinned “ Course, I am not mean enough to make you catch the bus, contrary to what some of the guys think”

Walt got in, throwing his bag in the back with Tims “ I never thought you were mean, Intense and a bit scary but never mean “ Walt then laughed “Well unless you were talking to Encino man and damn that was cool “

Tim got his keys out focusing for a minute on getting the car going, He had always known that he had come across to the other guys as a bit of a hardass , but he needed that distance to be able to do his job, you become friends and one of them gets hit it makes your job a hell of a lot harder emotionally.

Tim started the car and rolled out of the parking lot, looking quickly over at walk who was leaning against the window letting the breeze ruffle his short hair, “So you don’t find me scary anymore?”

Walt turned his head and gave Tim a sort of wistful smile, “No way man, I still think your an intense person but not scary, maybe a little intimidating, but hey that adds to the mystery that is Doc Bryan “ Walt actually blushed and turned to look out the window

Tim let out a chuckle “The Mystery, don’t think I am all that mysterious Walt”

Tim pulled his jeep up to the front of the drab cinder block building that was the barracks, Walt went to jump out but before he gave Tim a strange searching look “You're going to still wait right, won't take me all but five minutes to grab some stuff”

“I sure will don’t rush I will wait “Tim gave Walt what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Tim watched as Walt rushed into the barracks, this was so dangerous, he was just being a good teammate was how he was trying to rationalize it to himself, Walt needed a friend and Tim was happy more than happy to oblige, just because Tim had some slightly ok very not pg thoughts about the younger man did not mean he was going to act on them, no way.

Tim was roused out of his musings by the sound of the car door opening Walt jumping in, he had changed out of his OD’s into a pair of jeans and T-shirt looking a little more relaxed.

They spent the drive in companionable silence only stopping to grab beer and junk food,   
Pulling into the drive of Tim's small beachside bungalow Walt let out a happy sigh “Wow this is way better than staring at cinderblock walls,

Tim ducked his head at the compliment, he had spent a fair bit of time and money restoring the old beach house and it was his escape from the structured world of the forces, his sanctuary that he seldom shared.

Opening the front door Tim let Walt go in first, Tim chided himself silently trying not to look too pleased with Walts praise of his eclectic furniture choices.

Walt flopped out on the old leather couch sighing in contentment “This is really Nice Tim”

Tim dropped his bag in his room after putting the beers and groceries on the kitchen island, sticking his head out of his bedroom he could see Walt slumped back on the lounge eyes closed looking relaxed

“I am pleased you like it, I've not had many visitors, to be honest, I kind of like having my own space”

Walt rolled his head so he was looking at where Tim was standing a sincere smile gracing his features “ Well I am really glad you wanted to share it with me, it means a lot “

Tim grinned at Walt feeling relaxed and strangely happy about having Walt at his place “ Hasser your one of the few I would happily have here, you’re a good man and excellent company”

Tim noticed a blush colour Walts cheeks and a small shy smile, “all right how do you feel about Thai Takeaway, there is a great place close by and they deliver”

Walt made a swooning gesture “Oh god yes, it's not pizza so I am in “

Tim turned back into his bedroom finding clean sweats and a t-shirt talking loud enough so Walt could hear him “ You don’t like Pizza ?”

“Not that I don’t like it, just now I think pizza and getting news was shipping out are kind of synonymous” Walt explained

Tim dropped onto the couch alongside Walt “Thai it is then”

The rest of the evening was spent eating too much spicy food and watching Monty Python, Walts giggle made Tim want to keep watching just for the chance to hear it again.

Both had sprawled on the couch feet resting on the coffee table amidst the take out containers and empty beer bottles, Walt's head had come to rest close to Tims' shoulder and the slow relaxed rise and fall of his chest told Tim he was close to falling asleep.

Tim gently touched Walts arm not wanting to startle the other man “ Hey Walt,   
You should get some sleep, spare beds all made up”

Walt turned his head till his nose was pressed into Tim's shoulder, pulling his legs up onto the sofa “Nah I’m good” Walt mumbled sleepily

Tim leaned over and pulled the throw rug from the back of the sofa over Walt, dimming the light of the lamp and then relaxed back into the sofa, give Walt a fond look he found himself drifting off to sleep as well.

  
Tim woke with a start, focusing on where he was for a moment, home, his sofa and the warm weight pressed against him had to be Walt. Risking a glance he saw the younger marine had pressed up against his back while they were asleep.

But what was concerning Tim was not the fact they were certainly cuddling was the pained look on Walt's face, small whimpers were coming from him and silent tears trailed down his face. Walt was dreaming and from the look of him, it was not a good one.

Turning around Tim gently touched Walt running a hand through Walt's soft blonde hair “Hey shhh it's just a bad dream”

Walt slowly woke pale blue eyes blinked wearily at Tim, tears still making their way down his face. Tims' heart clenched seeing Walt in such distress and without thinking he cupped the other man's face in his hand stroking away the errant tears.

“Shh I got you, Walt, you're safe” Tim spoke softly

Walt pressed his face into Tim's hand a soft sigh “Safe, I’m safe with you”

Tim in a moment of clarity pressed a soft kiss to the tear-streaked face of Walt “Always”

 

o0o0o0o 

 

Walt slowly felt himself come out of the nightmare, the last vestiges of the dream skirting around his waking mind. He could feel a strong body pressed up against his and a hand stroking his face murmuring soft words.

In his daze he realised it was Tim, Walt bit his bottom lip fighting the urge to bury himself deeper into the strong corpsman's arms, the light gossamer touches of Tim's fingers on his face sending his body mixed signals.

He felt comforted and safe while Tim spoke, his mind finally letting go of the awful memories that had been stirred up by the nightmare. The feel of Tim’s rough calloused and causing small tremors of pleasure to course through Walt's body, Tim’s spicy aftershave filling his nose and the underlying masculine scent that was all Tim.

Walt had done a very good job at hiding his crush on the corpsman, the trials and toils of Operation Iraqi freedom had been enough to keep the thoughts and sight of the lithe medic from driving Walt crazy

Walt had not lied when he told Tim that he found him intense and intimidating and that he had seen past the surly take no shit attitude Tim projected early on. In Walt's mind, he was like some Battlefield angel.

Walt found the medic a fascinating puzzle the hints of a soft heart and compassionate soul were laid bare when Tim cared for the boys that Trombley had shot, and then again when caring for the children in Baghdad.

  
, Walt spoke without thinking, saying what he felt always safe with Tim.

Walt felt Tim’s stubbled lips press to his forehead and a murmured ‘Always want to keep you safe ”. Walt had to still be dreaming Tim kissing him was up there as number two on the what Walt wanted to dream about Tim doing him to his list.  
Well if he was dreaming then he would not have to fear Tim punching him in the face if he kissed Tim back.

Eyes closed praying Tim would not punch him Walt leaned up to press a soft press to Tim’s lips enjoying the feel of Tim’s moustache against his mouth, savouring the feel of Tim's lips.

Pulling away he opened his eyes waiting for Tim's reaction, praying he had not fucked up, what he was not expecting was to feel Tim’s strong arms lift him and pull him into Tim’s lap or to feel his hands cup his face a look of wonder transfixing Tim’s face.

“You, you want this ?” the huskiness of Tim’s voice had Walt shivering

Trailing a hand through Tim’s close-cropped hair Walt murmured an agreement too caught up in the feel and smell of Tim to speak coherently.

Tim kissed like he was mapping out a battle plan, leaving no corner unchecked, Walt found himself melting into them wanting more and more. The swipe of Tim’s tongue against Walt's lips had him rolling his hips and moaning like a horny teen.

Nimble fingers found their way under Walt's shirt causing him to arch into Tim’s touch, Walt wanted more, more kissing more skin just more of Tim full stop.

Walt slid his hands under Tim’s top wanting to finally get to feel the skin he had only been able to glimpse. Tim smiled into their kiss agreeing to the unspoken decision that their shirts had to go.

Walt tugged at the hem of his shirt starting to lift it when his hands were covered by the other man. Tim took hold of the cotton and slowly lifted it above Walt's head, placing wet lingering kisses along Walts exposed skin, Tim pulled back and looked at Walt with such unhidden desire Walt felt himself tremble, feeling exposed by the other man's gaze.

Walt dropped his gaze fighting the urge to cover his naked torso until Tim spoke in a soft husk “Gorgeous” placing a soft kiss to Walt's pectoral, “Brave” another kiss to the other “want you to be mine” he rasped as he kissed Walts throat.

Walt felt himself melt under the other man's praise and desire, fumbling with Tim’s shirt so he could feel the press of the other man’s firm chest against his “ Want to be yours “ he mumbled as he pressed kisses to Tim’s face.

Tim locked his arms around Walt’s back pulling him in close, Walt could feel the brush Tim’s chest hairs against his chest, they kissed again both wanting more. Walt felt himself grind down onto Tim’s lap when he felt the other man's hands cup his backside. Moaning out loud when he felt the hardness of the other man’s erection through the constraining clothing between them.

Walt could not think straight, he wanted more but was not sure what that more was. Walt was no squeamish virgin but this was more than the quick and frantic fumblings he had with the boys back home, this was with a man he had wanted for months never dare hoping he felt the same way.

The feel of Tim's strong hands kneading and holding his ass had Walt panting and whining.

“I’ve got you” Tim whispered into Walt's ear

“You do, now what are you going to do about it “ panted Walt

“Bedroom, I want to watch you fall apart while riding me” Growled Tim, his blue eyes lust blown

Walt scooted back and stood reaching to grab Tims hand he gave a wicked grin

“Ready and willing to grant wish Sir”

Tim stood crowding against Walt, walking him back towards the bedroom while kissing him. Soon he felt the firm edge of the bed against the back of his knees, stopping he looked at Tim, a shiver coursing through him at the predatory gleam in the other man's eyes.

Deft strong fingers made short work of their remaining clothes, soon Tim had Walt spread out writhing under his thorough ministrations.

No one had taken so much care or been so tender in there prep of Walt before, he was sure he was going to fall apart just with Tims fingers in him.

He had not known it could be this good or feel this amazing, each time he felt close to coming as if by some weird sense Tim would back off a bit leaving Walt a writhing moaning mess until Walt could take it no more his self-restraint snapping as he rolled the other man over straddling his waist.

Walt reached for the lube and condom giving Tim a wink as he slowly rolled the latex sheath down Tim’s length, the other man's hips bucking slightly at the touch, the sounds Tim made making Walt shiver in anticipation.

Positioning himself above Tims flushed cock, he slowly eased himself down, it had been a while and he did not want to ruin this by going too fast.

The feel of Tim's cock sliding into him had Walt wanting to moan like one of those cheap whores Brad was so fond of talking about.

Finally feeling Tim entirely encased in him Walt held still for a moment enjoying the feeling of fullness and the look of wonder and lust on Tim's face.

Experimentally he rolled his hips slowly rewarded by a deep guttural moan from the other man, soon slow was not enough, Tim reaching to pull him down into a deep kiss, both men breathing ear others air, panting and gasping.

Walt could feel bolts of pleasure with each roll of his hips as Tim’s cock brushed his prostate if this kept up he was sure he was going to come without even touching himself.

As if by some telepathy Tim groaned, locking eyes with Walt “Not going to last much longer, you feel so good”

Tim’s hand closed itself around Walt”s erection, dragging a guttural moan from Walt, he was so close to the edge he could feel his orgasm building low in his belly Tims clever hand and cock doing as Tim had promised and wreaking Walt.

But it was the look of ethereal wonder and lust on Tim’s face that finally sent Walt over, babbling Tim’s name incoherently as he came striping there bellies with his spend.

Tim’s own orgasm seemed no less intense holding Walt tight his thrust becoming uncoordinated and frantic, Walt's name sung with a litany of praise.

Walt collapsed in a content heap on Tim’s chest almost purring as he felt Tim’s hand stroke his back,

“Ok, so wow that just happened “ Walt wondered aloud pressing a quick kiss to Tims' mouth.

“Yeah, it did” Tim looked at Walt with a mixture of fondness and satisfaction.

Walt slid of Tim, wincing slightly at the slight burn of thigh muscles “So I guess you realised I am really into you huh “ Walt felt himself blushing at the admission.

Tim removed the condom flinging it towards the bin then rolling so his arm was thrown over Walt’s waist “ Well that's good Walt, cause I am pretty into you”   
Walt thought about how hard it was going to be with both of them still serving, it could spell the end of their careers if they were ever found out, but for a chance to be with Tim he knew he was willing to risk it.

Tim with his uncanny Walt sense spoke up “ It's not going to be easy but I want to try, willing to take the risk”

Walt for the first time in months felt truly happy and at peace burrowing into Tim’s warmth murmuring a sleepy “Me too”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments welcome and loved.


End file.
